Minor characters/Sunrise
The following is a list of characters that do not fit the guidelines for receiving their own page, whether it be due to lack of a name, proper history, or other matters. This page lists minor characters from Sunrise. Characters Speckle's kits |affie = Loner kits |family = Speckle (mother), Unnamed tom (father), Frisk (brother) }} History Jingo introduces to the Clan cats Speckle as the queen with the kits. The kits' mother looks afraid the Clan cats might hurt them. Later, Lionblaze is distracted by the three kits and their brother Frisk. They have left their mother and one after the other, are scrambling down from a soft boulder of which is their nest. Frisk is noted to be the biggest out of all the kits. When the dogs are just outside the loner group's den, Speckle gestures urgently to the three kits and Frisk, saying to come to her quickly. The kits scramble back onto the soft boulder and are circled protectively by Speckle's legs and tail. Cats bring fresh-kill so the kits scramble after Speckle who has jumped down. Their mother chooses a mouse for them and they happily squabble over it. When they finish eating, the kits bat a scrap of leaf around. They tumble over each other in their excitement. Frisk again is noted to be the biggest and boldest out of his siblings. Lionblaze notes the kits are big and strong, almost ready to be apprentices. They will soon learn to hunt and fight and Lionblaze wonders if the loner group has enough skill to teach them properly. Hollyleaf and Lionblaze joins in the kits' game, pouncing on the leaf until all the kits collapse panting. Lionblaze notes they are fine kits and they will grow to become strong cats. Speckle says she hopes they do. Lionblaze asks Speckle if Sol is the father of the kits and Speckle explains he isn't, their father left when the dogs became a problem. She explains she wants their father to be Sol. The next morning, the kits are seen with Frisk and Speckle, curled up in a furry heap on top of one of the soft boulders. Speckle's kits' father |affie = Loner, then Unknown |family = Speckle (mate), Frisk (son), Speckle's three kits (kits) |hist = Lionblaze asks Speckle if Sol is the father of her kits. Speckle replies no. Their father left when the dogs were starting to become an issue. }} Huge blue-furred tom huge, blue-furred tom with blue eyes |affie = Kittypet }} History As the patrol of ThunderClan cats is being led over some Twoleg garages by Jingo, the huge blue-furred tom asks where they think they are going. He comes nose to nose with Jingo, his blue eyes unfriendly and his neck fur ruffled. Jingo replies they are passing through, and the tom tells them to get a move on, as he wants to go home to sleep and doesn't want to listen to the dogs' racket all day. He points out the dogs wouldn't be there if the cats' hadn't brought them. Lionblaze is angered and Hollyleaf becomes scared as starting a fight would cause the blue-furred tom and Lionblaze to fall off the wall they are on and into the jaws of the dogs. Brambleclaw orders Lionblaze to stay out of it unless the blue-furred kittypet attacks. Jingo tells the kittypet he is the one holding them up and if he wasn't stuck in their way they would be gone by now. The kittypet gives an angry snort but doesn't say anything else. He instead leaps down into Twoleg territory, racing across to one of their nests and vanishes through a small hole in the door of the nest. Hollyleaf is relieved it's over, as the patrol has more important things to do than teach the kittypet a lesson in manners. ShadowClan queen |affie = ShadowClan queen |hist = At the Gathering, Hollyleaf is scarcely aware of the queen giving her an affronted look as she brushes past her. }} Notes and references Category:Minor characters pages